


The Money

by regretsgalore



Category: 21 Chump Street - Miranda
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, my one and only smut fic, wow smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regretsgalore/pseuds/regretsgalore
Summary: You're all welcome





	

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

So I slid it right in then

**Author's Note:**

> ur welcome pt. 2
> 
> also for anyone who's curious my voltron fic will update eventually


End file.
